Midorikawa, lo viste?
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: sabia que no era una gran locura por amor ni mucho menos, pero no queria quedarse con solo una postal.  REVOLUCIÓN RAIMON.


Hola a todos uwu, aqu otro de mis trabajos, es por el capitulo 123 de inazuma [si no mal me equivoco] sin mas que decir, esto lo hice al dia que salio el capitulo x DD pero, como todos mis trabajos, estaban en mundoyaoi primero pero como se pusieron aleonaos y banearon y/o borraban fics importantes de mis 2 mejores amigas [Kazemaru-chan y tachi-mukai] que se vallan a mascar penes por la vida D:.  
>sin mas, leanlo :3<p>Estaba meditando en su habitacion, en un rato mas tendrian que ir al tal vez partido mas importante de su vida, la final de la Futbol Frontier International, y aunque su cabeza debia pensar en solo ganar, realmente no era asi. Se sentia angustiado, por haber sido el tonto mas tonto de todos los tontos existentes en el planeta, por haber sido tan ciego. Ustedes se preguntaran, de que tanto se culpa nuestro pelirojo?, El desde que empezo todo el tema del instituto Alien, habia tenido una real obsecion por Endo Mamoru, el capitan de los rivales. Dejando totalmente de lado a quien siempre estubo con el, un chico peliverde que realmente siempre le alegraba el d a, su personalidad si bien era bien impulsiva, siempre pensaba positivo a todas las cosas, por mas negras que se vieran, sus mismas realidades ya eran pesimas, y aun as l, Midorikawa Ryuuji siempre era un lugar donde resguardarse. Sin embargo, cuando le acercaron un trozo del Meteorito Alien, empezo a aparecer Reize, alguien que era totalmente contrario a su energetico amigo, y malditamente, como ellos, Gaia, estaban destinados a convertirse en genesis los hacian entrenar tanto con gemeni storm como con Epcilon, nadie sabe cuan mal se sentia ser tratado con tanta frialdad por alguien que antes, venia llorando a tus brasos. Tal vez desde hay habia decidido congelar todo aquel gran sentimiento que tenia por Midorikawa, todo por culpa de reize y el meteorito y literalmente lo estaba reemplazando con Endou-kun. Grabe error. Cuando se lo llevaron a todos a aquella rehabilitaci n Ryuuji le habia pedido disculpas, aunque era bien entendible, fue quien mas estubo expuesto, quien mas cambio. Durante esos 3 meses Hiroto seguia con su obsecion por Endou-kun, y aun as el peliverde siempre le daba una sonrrisa y le decia suerte, aunque el notaba que no era esa misma sonrrisa sincera la que le daba.<p>

Cuando a ambos los seleccionaron para ser parte de Inazuma Japan, el realmente estaba contento de que veria nuevamente a Endou-kun, y mejor aun, podria jugar con el y obviamente mostrarle a todos lo divertido y simpatico que era el verdadero Ryuuji, no el malvado Reize que todos conocieron, y as fue, aunque no tubo el mejor recibimiento por todo lo que habia hecho antes se gano el cari o de todos enseguida, y es que, realmente el piel tostada era muy querible, por as decirlo.

Si bien durante los 2 dias que tubieron para entrenar antes del partido de clasificacion, el solo podia comentar lo contento que estaba de que tuviera a endou-kun como su capitan, Ryuuji solo le sonrreia fingidamente, cada d a se notaba mas eso y como era de esperarse, ambos quedaron como miembros oficiales, cuando llegaron a sun garden, nuevamente durmieron juntos, sencillamente por que estaban contentos. Pero luego vino el encierro por las practicas, tubieron la suerte de tener habitaciones juntas, por que ambos pasaban iendo de una habitacion a otra, realmente Midorikawa era su mejor amigo pero Endou-kun era definitivamente la persona que queria.

Un cambio en Midorikawa lo hiso reaccionar un tanto, el chico empezo a ser mas individualista, en todo sentido, adem s que estaba comiendo menos de lo habitual, y eso SI QUE ERA RARO! Por que si habia algo que era particular de su amigo era que, comia como obeso morvido. Otro cambio preocupante era que se esforsaba mas de la cuenta, y entrenaba tal vez hasta el triple del resto, y sabia que tal vez eso le jugaria en contra. Un d a desidio ir a ayudarlo a entrenar, y hay se entero del porque de sus cambios si bien Inazuma Eleven es un equipo, todos somos enemigos, por que pueden quitarnos nuestra titularidad entonces entendio que el gran miedo de ryuuji era que lo echaran, ahora era el quien tenia que ser el apoyo de Ryuuji, despues de recordarle lo bueno que era y que tenia que confiar en su futbol . Pero aun as no funciono. El cuerpo de midorikawa no aguantaba los partidos completos, sus musculos estaban muy sobre exigidos y si se iba las internacionales, tal vez no tendria vuelta atr s. Lo mejor era que se quedara en japon, pero de puro pensarlo algo en su pecho dolia dolia mucho y no entendia por que, deberia de estar feliz, se podria ir con Endou-kun pero midorikawa realmente en ese momento no se entendia, lo penso mientras iban en el vuelo, cuando le llego la postal de Midorikawa realmense te sentia contento, y a decir verdad en cada partido llevaba la postal en su bolso, como un amuleto de buena suerte, hasta en los partidos se le salian sus si midorikawa estubiera aquFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"텔 /SPAN/FONTo sus como diria midorikawa y fue hay el clic hay se habia dado cuenta que, al parecer todo era alrreves, el que veia como mejor amigo era a Endou-kun, y al que queria mas que a nadie era a Ryuuji, y por eso, se sentia el tonto mas tonto de todos los tontos, por que siempre lo tubo hay, y lo unico que hizo siempre fue recalcarle lo tanto que le gustaba, el otro.

No se habia dado ni cuenta cuando ya se ayaba con su celular en la mano y ya marcando el numero de ryuuji, no sabia por que en realidad lo estaba llamando, pero queria escucharlo, cuando escucho por el auricular algo no muy agradable para su gusto.  
>-mo.. -risas- moshi -mas risas- YA! Osamu dejame! -sono como un golpe y mas risas eso lo habia desencajado completamente- ahora si -respiro ondo- Moshi moshi? -ah perdon no queria interrumpirte con Saginuma-kun Ryuuji -HIROTO! Hiroto! -se notaba que sonaba emocionado, eso era algo bueno? Su corazon palpitaba rapidisimo- eh, lo siento es que estabamos entrenando con tu hermana, antes de ver el partido, tienen que ganar si? -no -no? Como que no! -decia un preocupado ryuuji-<br>- es que no es lo mismo sin ti realmente estaba esperando que alguien se fracturara para que te trajeran -Hiroto no digas eso -me gustaria que aunque sea estubieras como espectador aqu en el estadio que aya, entrenando con Saginuma-kun y onee-san - oye! Que es esto ah! El Hiroto kiyama que conosco no llama para decir ese tipo de cosas, sucede algo mas? - quiero que veas bien el partido de hoy -sonrio, tenia una idea- hoy are algo en tu honor si? -de verdad? Esta bien! Estare muy atento! -sintio que tocaban la puerta- -mierda, tocan la puerta, creo que ya debo irme -esfuerzate si?-  
>-me esforsare por los 2, y recuerda, mira el partido.- le colgo, ya estaba con los animos mas compuestos, sabia que el peliverde estaria atento mirandolo, abrio la puerta, era fuyuka [no me interesa lo que digan uwu yo la amo 3 as que pobre de quien hable mal de ella en mi presencia, fuyuka y haruna *AA*]-<br>-hablaba con Midorikawa-kun, kiyama-san? -como supiste? -pregunto divertido el pelirojo-  
>-esta sonrrojado y se le ve contento, como cuando Midorikawa-kun estaba en el equipo -le sonrrio dulcemente, este te sonrrojo mas aun-<br>-ya tenemos que irnos? -si, venia a comunicarle eso, kiyama-kun -la chica reverencio y se fue, Hiroto busco un plumon insistentemente antes, al encontrarlo lo metio a su bolso junto con su postal y partio a encontrarse con los demas. Y hay en el discurso del ultimo partido, lo nombraron, estaban reconociendo el buen trabajo de Ryuuji Midorikawa, eso realmente habia sido tanto duro como un lindo gesto para el, pero le seguian recordando que ya no estaba, eso no era nada gracioso.  
>El estadio estaba lleno, se sentian todos nerviosos y es que nadie habia podido anotarle goles a little gigants, Nadie. Rococo era un arquero realmente temible, ya habian quedado asustados con el 0 vs 8 que fue con lo que le ganaron a Italia, recordemos, pais con el que empataron. Realmente los nervios se podian hasta oler. Aun as miro con esperanzas la postal y se anoto en la mano Midorikawa, viste eso? sonr o, no era mucho tal vez, no era una gran demostraci n de amor ni nada, pero, definitivamente todo lo que aria en este partido, seria para el.

El primer tiempo habia comenzado y el equipo intentada poder anotarle a Rococo, someoka no puedo, goenji no pudo, el mismo le dio su Ryuusei Blade v3! Y nada, las paraba como si un bebe estubiera pateando el balon, y esos frustraba al equipo. Y mas aun, cuando Drago [someoka africano doblemente repulsivo D :] anoto el primer Gol, y Endou-kun aun no podia perfeccionar su God cacth. As que, todos defendian con todas sus fuerzas la porteria, no se podian dar el lujo de que les anotaran mas goles. Habian momentos que habian sido realmente preocupantes, cuando Drago tiro nuevamente su tecnica [que nunca recuerdo xD] Someoka la paro con su propio cuerpo, teniendo que llevarselo en una camilla, a lo entra Toramaru-kun y les explica que tienen que subir los 11 a la porteria para proteger a Endou-kun miestras perfecciona la God cacth. Cosa que obviamente consigue, logrando poner un poco nerviosos a Litlle gigants.

Aun as los jugadores del congo protegian su porteria, aunque tenian plena confianza en las habilidades de Rococo, pero con el god cacth endou-kun realmente podia ser mas temible que el peliazul, de echo, el mismo endou-kun salio de la porteria, cosa que solo a el se le ocurre en los partidos claro, y con todas sus fuerzas dio un pase sin due o, Hiroto pens que seria su oportunidad perfecta para realizar su haza a, as que pego un salto y hay, algo nuevo habia nacido, una tecnica realmente impresionante, la Tenkuu otoshi, miraba con decisi n mientras veia que Rococo iba sediendo, cuando por fin lo se ve a enterrado en el arco con balon y todo adentro, el pelirrojo no era capas de hacer otra cosa que re rse como idiota, mientras todo el equipo sal a de su posicion para venir a felicitarle, lo habia echo! Veia como Endou-kun se me hacercaba y le abrasaba del hombro.  
>-esta nueva tecnica es genial Hiroto! -nada ubiera sido capas sin ti endou-kun. Ahora cuando llege Midorikawa se alegrara mas de verme! -haha! As que era por eso? -ambos vieron como las camaras los apuntaban, Hiroto se despabilo y mostro su mano con lo escrito anteriormente Midorikawa, viste eso? no sabia como estaba el en japon, pero, sencillamente solo sabia una cosa, dentro del partido queria hacer mas cosas, el queria poner realmente orgulloso a Midorikawa, por que con el si que ubiera sido el mejor.<p>

Hitomiko y Osamu miraban detenidamente a Midorikawa, y es que si bien el chico miraba el partido apretando su celular, cuando vio el gol al igual que todo japon grito como si su alma se la llevara el diablo junto con sus cuerdas vocales, HIROTO HABIA ANOTADO EL PRIMER GOL EN EL PARTIDO FINAL DE INAZUMA JAPAN! Pero esa felicidad se hab a ido cuando enfocaron como endou abrasaba a Hiroto, su cara era epica, pero, cuando el chico mostro la mano, y que adem s le pusieron zoom, sea todo el mundo vio el Midorikawa, viste eso? un sonrrojo lo invadio y tomo esa tele de 1x1 mientras gritaba cosas que tal vez en que idioma estaban, por que la pareja de pelinegros no entendieron nada Ryuuji si que se habia sorprendido con eso, no podia dejar de sonrreir como tarado.

Todo es por el capitulo 123 por si las moscas xDDDuU ESQUE ERA IMPOSIBLE NO HACER NADA! uwu con lo fan del kimidori que soy. Espero que les aya gustado :3

quiero mas Review, adem s, me parece raro pero publique un capitulo mas de internado genesis y el como mande, sesei [un lemon de hxm x D] y no me aparece en publicados [aunque tenga rebi n nuevos] que sucedeee? Recuerden que soy nuevaaa D : 


End file.
